Let Them Be Memories
by SeXyInOvAtIoN
Summary: Summary: Naozumi, again confesses his love to Sana ‘heartbroken’ she accepts and becomes his girlfriend, knowing that Akito and Fuka are still at it, but what if she was wrong, and Akito would do anything to get Sana back SXA
1. A Person Who Cares

**Summary: Naozumi, again confesses his love to Sana 'heartbroken' she accepts and becomes his girlfriend, knowing that Akito and Fuka are still at it, but what if she was wrong, and Akito would do anything to get Sana back.**

**Chapter One: A Person Who Cares

* * *

**

Resting her chin on her hands, Sana sighed once again. Those memories were just to hard to bare. "Sana I've decided to move on with Fuka…" those words, played like a movie over and over again. "We just can't be…" Why couldn't they have? Why? Slamming her fist on the table, her reddish bangs covering her eyes, tears daring to slip down her hazel orbs. "I'm sorry Sana… but your rich, a star, while I'm just some karate student, and plus I wouldn't want to keep a long distant relationship" His words, his last goodbye, the way he cupped Fuka's hands and darted off, leaving her just standing.

Whipping her face with her sleeve, Sana adverted her eyes at the vast platform of her image advertising a sun block lotion. That was her now, just a stupid fifteen year old stuck up money making teen. Never had time for school, nothing. Commercial, after commercial, interview after interview. She hated it all, she hated being able to sleep late, to do endless shopping. All she wanted was to be a regular teen, to hang out with Aya-chan, Mami-chan, Tsuyoshi-kun, Hisae-chan, just like back in sixth grade and in junior high school. After she had graduated eighth grade, everyone was sort of separating. Aya-chan was still with Tsuyoshi-kun, Mami had moved to Korea and Hisae was never heard of again. Oh but Fuka and Akito, even after Fuka went back with her ex-boyfriend, she couldn't let Akito go, stupid bitch.

Not noticing an old friend coming into the bakery, Sana stood up, once again whipping her eyes, smearing her eye liner.

"Sana-chan…" She made a halt, slowly turning around her eyes met with familiar azure orbs. She had to admit she was pretty much shocked, also had to admit he had greatly matured, over the last two years, I guess making him sixteen.

"Naozumi…what a surprise, of all days to meet, had to be this one…" Sana meekly smiled, her vision feeling blurry all of a sudden, her crying must have gotten to her.

"Well yes, I have an interview tomorrow night, invite you for some tea, have a lot to catch up to, don't you think?" Sana nodded, accommodating his innocent request, what more to lose.

Naozumi ordered two cups of red tea, specifically made in England for better taste, he new that was Sana's favorite. Sitting down at Sana's previous table, he better gazed at her, he noticed the sadness her eyes.

"Why must a person so gorgeous cry?" Naozumi's expression soften as streams of tears were now escaping her eyes once more. Moving her hair out of her face, he leaned forward kissing her forehead, caressed her cheek.

"Akito…he…he… chose her over me!" Sana choked, slipping of the chair to crouch on the floor, gripping her knees to her face. Customers were curiously looking at her, some leaving to give the girl some space.

"Sana-chan… he doesn't deserve your tears, matter of fact, he's the one who should be crying right now, for letting you go, he just lost someone truly special" Sana widened her eyes, looking up to see Naozumi's angry expression, she stood up and embraced him, soaking his t-shirt with her tears.

"Your tea is ready… I'll leave you both be" the waitress whispered, her eyes full of concern as she received a nod from Naozumi.

"Sana-chan…You know I'll always be there for you…your this remarkable person that has showed me so much…a person to greatly admire… that's why I fell in love with you Sana… that's why I love you, don't let him get to you… he'll run back, you'll see… he'll run back, give it time" Naozumi cooed, stroking her hair, as her cries settled.

Looking up, Sana smiled at him and he returned it. Snaking her hand to his neck he pushed him down, crushing her lips with his, not caring that a million photographers were right outside taking pictures, he returned her kiss, parting her lips with his tongue, he explored her cavern, tracing her teeth and battling with her for dominance.

Breaking apart, both out of breath for lack of oxygen. "So… does this mean you're my girlfriend" Sana giggled and nodded.

"Yes it does… Naozumi, I want to be with you too…" but in the inside she new it wasn't true.

* * *

**This is my first Kodomo No Omacha fan fiction, I really do hope you liked it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, do tell me if I should continue or not, this plot has been going on in my mind for quite a while, so I really do hope you liked it, Thank You!**


	2. You Can't Hide It

**Summary: Naozumi, again confesses his love to Sana 'heartbroken' she accepts and becomes his girlfriend, knowing that Akito and Fuka are still at it, but what if she was wrong, and Akito would do anything to get Sana back.**

**Chapter 2: You Can't Hide It**

**8888**

**It wasn't long till the media announced Sana's and Naozumi's relationship throughout the world. Sana's advertising image was now replaced with their kiss at the bakery shop. Some fans were surprised at the sudden news, some were disappointed.**

"**So.. does this mean you my girlfriend?" Sana nodded, that clip was played every ten minutes in every channel possible. **

**Sighing Sana turned off the television, every channel she switched to, the media would say "Sana the teen superstar has declared her love for teen actor Nozumi!" or "Alright Naozumi! Ladies man all the way".**

"**Sana-chan…" Looking up Sana met with Rei, not wanting to meet his gaze under his sun glasses, she looked away, slouching on the sofa, arms crossed.**

"**Not now Rei, if you're going to congratulate me, don't bother, I already had enough with the media, the newspaper, radio, internet, etc, etc."**

"**I see… well someone is here to see you" Rei softly replied, not wanting to get Sana anymore upset than she already was.**

"**Who is it?" Sana stood up, dusting off invisible dirt from her skirt.**

"**Hayama…" Rei walked away, giving Sana a few minutes to exit her trance. Steadily approaching the front hall of her house, her red hair, swaying behind her, her eyes almost watery, her heartbeat beating faster and faster, almost audible.**

"**Akito…Hayama, what a surprise to see you here…." His expression was cold, brows ferried, his thin lips, yet his eyes showed his emotions, anger, hate, angst.**

"**I saw the news today, your advertisement was removed…" Sana nodded, almost choking with the tears that dared to fall. **

"**I see… well now you know Hayama, though I find your presence here confusing…"**

"**Confusing? You find me here confusing!" Hayama barely shrieked his cold tone, making Sana run goose bumps.**

"**Don't have to use that tone on me Akito… just hurry up and tell me what you want"**

"**I'll tell you what I want, Sana you can't deny the fact your just using Naozumi…" Hayama now faced her, grabbing her shoulders he slightly slammed her to the wall, face inches close to her. Sana could feel his hot breath on his neck as he nipped it.**

"**I want you… Kurata…" Wondering his hands around her body, he rested them on her hips, arching them to his pelvis.**

"**I want you…" he whispered again, giving her a soft kiss, until he hungered for her to response, she didn't. Frozen in place Sana watched out how Akito desperately wanted her to respond to his kisses, his touch, his hardness.**

"**Akito… please, stop…" He didn't he wanted her, couldn't bare the fact of her being with another, not Naozumi.**

"**HAHAHAHA… SANA…. ALREADY BEING A BACKSTABBER, LEARNING FROM THE BEST, NEH?" Akito stopped his actions, noticing Sana's mother smirking under her Chinese fan, laughing hysterically she left, honking with her car.**

"**Where were we?" Shrugging Akito gave Sana a bruising kiss, parting them to slip his tounge. Not handling her urge any long, Sana kissed him back, rubbing his chest with her hands.**

"**You see… you can't hide it… you want me as much as I want you…" Breaking the kiss, Hayama pecked her lips before disappearing through the entrance door.**

"**I Hate you Hayama…Akito, I hate you" Sana whispered, touching her swollen lips.

* * *

**

**Thanks guys for your great reviews, Here is chapter 2! Please Review, and you are guaranteed a third chapter, I'm not sure if I did good in this chapter or not… found it really crappy, I don't think I should continue it, so I guess do tell me what you thought.**


	3. Festival Confliction

**Summary: Naozumi, again confesses his love to Sana 'heartbroken' she accepts and becomes his girlfriend, knowing that Akito and Fuka are still at it, but what if she was wrong, and Akito would do anything to get Sana back.**

**Chapter 3: Festival Confliction**

-----

"Okay smile, Oh God, Yea, Go Girl, Flip The Hair, Beautiful, Your Gorgeous, Show Me A Smile, PERFECT!" The photographer cheered in glee as he adjusted the pink scarf around his neck. He just loved her motivation and attraction towards the camera.

"Ahh Sana-chan you're a star babe a total picture perfect, maybe if we Photoshop your eyes, hmm Nahh your perfect babe! Now put on the bathing suit, this will be our last shoot and it's over" Sana nodded, two days. Two days have passed and she hasn't seen or heard a word from the mother of pearls that couldn't control his darn hormones. She sighed in aggravation as she was handed a skimpy bathing suit to put on. Nodding her head she quickly changed into a pink two peace fluffy bunny bathing suit, she admit it looked cute but she looked like one of those whores on t.v

"Oh God Sana-chan you look gorgeous!" the photographer commented once again. His name was Tenchi. A totally gay bastard who was addicted to his camera and skimpy outfits because that's all he made Sana where, outfits that showed skin more than suit.

"Tenchi… don't you think this is too…much?" Sana felt disgusted, she felt dirty she hated this outfit out of all of them.

"NoNoNo Sana-chan it's lovely, what are you saying?" he replied while putting more film into camera.

"Tenchi… I'm not feeling to well alright, we'll do this some other day" Sana lied, quickly rushing to the changing room.

"Aww but Sana! I need these pictures today!" Fully dressed Sana ignored his whining, her mind was to fed up with a certain blonde. Scanning her surroundings Sana hastily took her jacket from the hanger and said her goodbyes to Tenchi.

Rushing down the stairs where she new Rei would be waiting for her, Sana made a quick hault to the bathroom. Opening the vast doors she took a glance at herself in the mirror. Whoa to much makeup. Washing her face and combing her hair, Sana softly touched her lips, tears daring to fall from her hazel nut pools.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you! I've had several commercials done today I excepted another photo shoot, but you still just keep on popping up in my mind!" Sana slammed her fists at the counter. His touches, his kisses, his breath, she actually missed those feelings. She wanted to feel them again.

Frowning she left the bathroom and headed outside, thinking that she'll be picked up by Rei she was surprised when she Naozumi was there waiting for her.

"I'd figure to surprise you, Rei told me you've been accepting all these offers, the guy seems pretty happy, hehe" He leaned forward and gave Sana a small yet shy simple kiss on the lips, she smiled.

"Ahh yes well I really don't like spending my time at my house all the time, it gets soo boring:sigh: so what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the local festival near by, neh?" Naozumi smirked when Sana lightened her expression. Cupping her hand with his, Sana nodded vigorously. "Of coarse I'd love to go" Naozumi smiled warmly at her and he nodded in response.

------

"Ahh Tsuyoshi-kun look a festival, lets gooo!" cheered Aya, subconsciously cuddling next to her boyfriend since elementary school. Akito, Tsuyoshi, and herself decided to go to a near by restaurant to eat, today was Tsuyoshi and Aya-chans five year anniversary of being a couple and Aya wanted to make the best of it.

"Ehh sounds like a plan Aya, neh? Akito will you come too?" responded Tsuyoshi.

"Why would I want to go to a festival, it's boring and a waste of time"

"Ahh but you can bring Fuka-chan, she loves going to festivals, c'mon Akito, they'll be serving free sushi" Tsuyoshi eyed him, knowing very well that he'll be convinced with that on going with them.

"Sushi… lets go" Akito stood up, waiting anxiously for Tsuyoshi and Aya-chan to follow him.

"Hurray!" Aya cheered, clasping her hand with Tsuyoshi as the three of them headed over to the festival, not knowing of the drama that was about to commence.

------

Music could be heard around the vast parking lot that occupied the festival, children running here and there with cotton candy, and the food courts scenting the area with delicious appetites and drinks.

"Wow…." Sana was amazed, she knew it was better going to festivals at night, the rides were just incredible with the lights that luminescent from them.

"You like?" stated Naozumi, his blue-gray eyes softening at her childish behavior.

"Of coarse I do, look at the fun house, and the carrousels, Ahh and the food hehe" Naozumi couldn't help but chuckled, leading her to the various rides that the festival had to offer, they first headed to the Sushi stand.

"Ahh Sana-chan!"

"Aya-chan! Nice to see you! Wow look at you!" Sana gave Aya a crushing hug, it had been a while since she last saw her, but wait. If she was here, Tsuyoshi was here, which meant "he" was here…

"Nice to see you again… Sana…chan" Turning around slightly her eyes widened, there he was standing next to Tsuyoshi-kun a smirk planted on his lips slightly showing his teeth.

"Ahh nice to see you again Akito, Tsuyoshi-kun…" Sana felt strong arms encircle her tiny waste, she tensed up when she saw Akito's glare penetrating right through her soul.

"Ehh Naozumi…I need to use the bathroom" Sana took off rather quickly, much to her dismay she was already out of breath when she noticed she ran a few feet away from them, Sighing she turned a far corner.

BUMP

"Shit…" She felt herself bump into a hard chest, looking up she couldn't help but shriek.

"EEKK!"

"You know… it's pretty easy to find you" She felt his breath on her neck. He began to nip, suck, lick and she couldn't help but whimper when he stopped.

"Akito…"

"Hn"

"Don't stop… please"

------

**:SQUEALS: Chapter 3, sorry for the lonnnggg update guys, huge writers block, but I hope you all liked this chapter, continue? Yes? No?**


End file.
